Blog utilisateur:Sakamaki Fuji/Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sô Desu Yo?
So since I've had multiple people ask me numerous questions about Mondaiji, the cosmology, the capabilities of its characters, and the overall power of the verse, I figured I might as well put something like this together as a way to easily show what the verse is made of. COSMOLOGY : Mondaiji is known to have very complex cosmology. However, we can divide it into 2 parts : 'The' Outer world ' * 'The outer world contain countless timelines and each of them is equal to a multiverse "No, the one crazy here is you, that is an astronomical figure. So large that the existing 69-digit number won't be enough to show them all. Or, there is actually a ridiculous selection method that chooses the human to summon from Little Garden?" "That is also, real." Mandra answers instantly. That made Izayoi to surprise enough to drop the sculpture he held without realizing. ".........Wait, wait wait. Just hold your horse there. This is too much of an impossibility. My conjecture until now was this Little Garden should have exist from maldistributing on the boundary of possibilities and timelines. If so, that summoning specific individual, isn't that like finding a pebble from the grand ocean of possibilities?" "Don't ask me about that." Mandra replies bluntly. Izayoi is starting to become more angry. Since he holds absolute belief for his deduction. ——'The trio of Sakamaki Izayoi, Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yō, were summoned to on the same timeline from different erars. According to this point, the only possible theory is this space of "Little Garden" is either permanently connected to timelines of outer worlds, or this space itself exists across all timelines.' About summoning points being limited by the intersection of possibilities, is because of the density of an existence like "Little Garden" increases only on the moment where planes of different timelines overlapped. '''An only example like that isn't enough to convince Izayoi and can only stop at hypothesis stage. But, with his fighting against those bitter enemies of Demon Kings until now into consideration, he found that hypothesis is far from being consistent. Like "Perseus", they are characters of fables inside Izayoi's world. Not actual existences. But, their ancestors were foreigners that were summoned into this Little Garden like Izayoi group. '''The fact that a figure named "Perseus" exists on the boundary of different possibilities itself is the proof. Moreover, Leticia and her Vampires who came from a future far from mankind, are served the foundation of his argument. ——A world where past ages and future eras, facts and fictions coexisted together. If he assumes this space of "Little Garden" either exists across all different timelines or connects to all timelines, then all deductions that he made would be reasonable. * 'Izayoi, Asuka and Yô were originally from the same timeline but not from the same world/universe' "Oh, everyone were summoned from different worlds. In addition, aside from the original time axis that you originally came from, various aspects like histories, cultures, ecosystems and so on should be different from each other." "Oh? Is that the so-called Parallel Worlds?" "It is similar to that. To be exact, its correct name would be Interchange Parallel World Theory... However, if I started to explain it from now, spending one or two days to speak won't be enough, so I would like to ask you to leave it for the next time if we have another chance to talk." *'There isn't only an Izayoi but an infinite number of "Izayoi" and even an infinite number of "Izayoi who is not the Izayoi that were summoned from the outer worlds' (.........However, to summon multiple of specific individuals from infinite possibilities, is such feat really possible?) Indeed —— The fact "exists across all different timelines", is to being able to summon an infinite number of the person named "Izayoi" and at the same time, being able to to summon "Izayoi who is not the present Izayoi", in other word, being able to summon different people. That Izayoi and himself are different people with completely different hobbies and preferences and also have different turns of life. There might be a chance that Izayoi is a female as well. The proof for "when two identical characters on the same place simultaneously, one of them will be another character", the legend of "Pied Piper of Hamelin" shows that.' They, under one fact and one legend, exist by multiple characters and events, each of those were residents of worlds that encompass different possibilities.' 'The Little Garden' * 'The Little Garden is the third point observation universe, place where past, present and future can be observed at the same time' ——The trio of Sakamaki Izayoi, Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yō, were summoned to on the same timeline from different erars. According to this point, the only possible theory is this space of "Little Garden" is either permanently connected to timelines of outer worlds, or this space itself exists across all timelines. * 'Sea of possibilities far wider than infinite expanse of the universes' "The ocean of possibilities far grander than whole universes. Izayoi is completely unable to imagine what kind of method could pick out a single specific individual from inside that grand ocean." * 'Domain containing countless multiverses piled up like particles. Space that combines both, facts and fiction' "Hearing Izayoi’s straightforward question, even Mikado Tokuteru could only laugh bitterly. True, this was not something that could be asked upright. Although he was the King of Gods that stood above countless Divine Beings, that was not the case in this Little Garden that was piled up by countless multiverses like particles." * 'Outer universe which exists across and connects to all timelines of outer worlds' Sadly, however! This is only half of half-wrong. Izayoi's steps of reasoning from before is probably as follow. Assuming the three problem children as three specific historical points of αβγ, to make these specific points to concentrate on a single timeline, there must be another timeline where simultaneous observation on αβγ is possible to exist. Hence, this problem child defined the World of Little Garden as "Little Garden is an outer universe which exists across and connects to all timelines of outer worlds". * 'Astral Gates are needed to maintain business within the Little Garden' "Everyone will step into separate worlds once they pass the gate! It is also one of a few convenient Gifts in Little Garden. That is the Boundary Gate (Astral Gate) which allows spatial teleportation!" "The Astral Gate is the reason why we can maintain business within this absurdly vast Little Garden." "Astral is the word refers to the stars. Once you stepped through this gate, you will be separated from the Material World and turned into an Astral Body and can travel across worlds like the starlight." "In Theosophy, Astral Body was treated as the unknown energy emanated from the soul and the mind." "A little incorrect, but fundamentally correct." "Then, I will leave it to you to make it simpler." "Okay. If I have to make it easier for other to understand, the Astral Body would be a type of Anywhere Doo......" *'Each astral gate is connected with independent universe' "Although the 4-Digit or higher Gates on Little Garden are visually parallel to each other, but the truth is, each of them is connected to an independent universe." Notes : *"Little Garden" or "The World of Little Garden" has two meanings which can be used interchangeably: A "land" which have the surface area rivaled a star and The Universe of Third Person View where countless of multiverses are merely particles, a world that connected to all timelines of all outer worlds, with the landmass the size of a star inside it. *Outer World has different levels of existence. One is material plane world where humans dwell, where events and phenomena appear only in their physical form. It is also noted to exist even in the Little Garden, so it most likely refers to space limited by the laws of physics. And the second where mythical cosmologies and pantheons exist, world of Divine Spirits unbounded by material plane, but existing in its higher form. 'Feats,Abilities and Hax :' 'Gods' Divines spirits possess all abilities : : Likewise, "Almighty Domain" (Little Garden 3-Digit) was referred as the domain where one possesses all abilities but this is not refer to literal Omnipotence. Even if they are Omnipotence and Omniscience outside the Little Garden, but the "Omnipotence Paradox" led by the Paradox Games cause them unable to exercise their Omnipotence power at will. So during the time of war, it is necessary for the Omnipotence to be given to others as a Gift, so that they can carry out a proxy war. Gods, or natural born divine spirits, are conceptual beings that exist beyond the laws of material world (Conceptual existence) : : "As one of the Three Strongest Species, Divine Spirits are naturally conceptual beings outside the influence of the material world. They are beings who were summoned from beyond the world by using deification of histories or personification of phenomena." All of the Gods can interfere with outer worlds : : Even though all of them are legends of outer worlds, but inside Little Garden, their existence are natural. This is the proof that Little Garden and Outer Worlds influenced each other, and also the proof for their interference on the past of Outer Worlds. "I was able to realize that because I, who lived in the 2000s, was summoned to here. Deities of Little Garden, they can interfere not only the past, but all eras, including the modern age from our perspective. No, since they can interfere with the past, there is no reason why they can't interfere with the present." The Gods in the 12 Devas are so powerful that each universe can only endure at most 3 Gods. Anymore than that, then even their mere presences can distort the laws of Heaven and Earth (Incorporality '''and reality warping)' : : '''But, since they are so much of mighty gods that regardless any effort to suppress the appearance of their Spiritual Essence on the outer worlds, for all members of Twelve Devas that was known as the Strongest Pantheon to appear all at once is impossible.' : Naturally, the largest number of gods that each universe can only endure at most is three. : If that number were to be exceeded, simply the mere presence of the gods is more than enough to twist and distort the laws of Heaven and Earth, the sea dries, the earth shatters, the sky burns into crimson. Because of that, when the gods interfere with the outer worlds is basically''' they had to obtain themselves a partial Spiritual Essence from an organized meeting or use their incarnation to appear in the world''' —— Gods, and by enxtension pantheon, are bound to the history of mankind (type 8 immortality) ''': : '''Pantheon — The popular name of powerful Communities who attempt to coexist with the deployment of mankind from the World of Little Garden. As supporters of mankind’s deployment on all eras, it won’t be strange to view them as the history of mankind itself. And, destroying a pantheon is the same as destroying the history of mankind itself. In the World of Little Garden, a world of mutual observer, the destruction of a pantheon is also the destruction of a race, nations and existing concepts. Gods can manipulate concepts and era, they can resurrect themselves and come back even if their stories and fables are nonexistent''' (Conceptual manipulation, Time or causality manipulation and Mid-godly regen)' : : '"Perseus" is a knight that was described by Greek Mythology that was written on BCE. If that "Perseus" had his Spiritual Essence (Existence) deteriorated, there is a possibility that the influence of the Greek Mythology on the future generations is dropping rapidly. At worst, even there is a chance it being annihilated completely. However, since the influence of the Greek mythology to the future worlds, becomes wedge on large-scale "Historical Transition Period" such as philosophy, sect, political,...... they will emerge on all time axes in one form or another regardless whether their stories and fables exist or nonexistent. Therefore, superficial method isn't enough to kill beings ascended to Divine Spirits from belief. As mentioned before, since the Divine Spirits are lore of the stars, their Spiritual Essence can resurrect by the enforcing power which maintains their lore. To kill a Divine Spirit, you must prepare for the method that defeats them by their lore —— or, a large-scale super destruction ability that can completely erase the history of mankind by a single hit, only these two methods are possible. If Star Spirits are the Strongest Species that controls Spiritual Essences of mass and space. Then Divine Spirits are the Strongest Species that dominates Spiritual Essences of era and concept.' Gods can materialize entire worlds '(Creation)' : : "I did mention about 『How to avoid facing Demon King in a battle』, I truly meant it in short. And only ultimate means of ultimate abilities can make you capable of directly confronting against a Demon King to the end.' After all, the majority of Demon Kings are Strongest Species lifeform —— and they are also genuine gods and deities who can materialize entire worlds.' After all, speaking of lower and middle class Demon Kings, even those who are Great Demon or Divine Spirit class can be seen everywhere. Only real fools or rookies would try to have a direct confrontation against them." : 'Star spirits' Star spirits rule over celestial bodies in greater level than planets and are conceptual beigns like Goblins, Demon or Devils, they can also grant powers '(Conceptual existence, power granting)' : : '''The "Star Spirit", they are master spirits rule the celestial bodies on greater level than planets. They are the supreme species of concepts like goblins, demons, devils and so on, at the same time, they are also existences who can "grant" Gift upon the others.' Star spirits are equal to Pure blooded dragons and Divine spirits, thus they should have Creation, Conceptual manipulation, Type 8 immortality(In order to kill them you need a secret technique that can bring total annihilation on infinite worlds), Mid-godly regen, Incorporality, reality warping, conceptual existence '''and '''Time paradox immunity since Star spirits are completely unrelated to origin of humanity thus their birth is inevitable : : If you want to put it in rank, the Star Spirits is at the top of three races, the two other races are equal to each other. This is not a problem of fighting prowess, but because the Star Spirits and the origin of humanity are completely unrelated, thus their birth is inevitable. The above are just unknown worlds. Hence, to completely kill a Star Spirit, unless you have a secret technique that can bring total annihilation on infinite worlds, or it would be impossible otherwise. They can manipulate mass and space''' : : '''If Star Spirits are the Strongest Species that controls Spiritual Essences of mass and space. They don't have a true body'(Incorporality)' : : “Hmph Hmph, a celestial class spirit has no actual body. It was just the side effect of having returned the Divinity and getting back my own spiritual power that caused me to become my larger self. If I want to, I can also transform myself into a baby, a beautiful girl or even a high school girl as well.” : 'Pure-blooded dragons' The pure-blooded dragons are Lifeform which born from Nothingless. They have the huge body which beyond any imagination and their existences are the equivalent of the worldview and also possessed mythical cosmologies (Time paradox immunity) : : "Yes. From the information I got, they are "Eudemon that does not exist on the Phylogenetic Tree", but that it should be a contradiction. Aren't the Eudemon a species that was born only when there was an elevation of Spiritual Essence and an explosive change on the Phylogenetic Tree? If that being does not exist on the Phylogenetic Tree, won't that be born from nothingness?" : "Isn't that a normal thing?" : Leticia tiles her head, as if trying to say "Isn't that clear as a sunny day?" Izayoi couldn't even speak up a word. "------------------...... Oh? So, to put that in short?" "Just as you said......... The Pureblooded Dragon aren't "born" but "occurred". A species took their shape when enormous power gathers, without anything to warn beforehand. They are Pureblooded Dragon. In latter generations, pureblooded are only when they are born from a singular reproduction, while those born from mating with other species are sub-dragon." "Ah...... so if they were born from a singular production, won't their body be small?" "No, it isn't that kind of thing. It is said that any pure-blooded Dragon, be it any of them has a gigantic body of the size of beyond any imagination. Especially the Dragon that created the Vampire race, it was so huge that their legends stated that it is "the dragon that carried the World"." Note : So, once again, Star spirits, Gods and Pure blooded Dragon, should have the same abilities. 'Poets' Poets can manipulate history and alter reality of countless worlds : *Since the ancient times,' the songs of the Poets convey history to the people'. Sometimes a song, sometimes a book, through countless forms, they wrote world achievements that existed and gave a corporeal form to history.Depend on eras, a Poet might even have a stronger influence than a king of a country. *''The strong influence of the Poet sometime even allowing their fabrication of false achievements to spread out a king's notoriety, also making it possible for them to use their singing to distort true histories.' 'In Little Garden, which exists in all time axes, that's not only their advantage. Poets of Little Garden can easily even alter history itself. It is possible for Poets with enormous influence to create even their own pantheon of gods. *'This was all due to the poets who did not bother to clarify the truth as they spun their tales to their listeners."All were the truth" are the songs they sang. They who converge and change the different worlds which expand to infinity without even the fact they altered history exist since the first place, are the fourth Strongest Species.' They can also cause erosion to the outer universes : : '''The poems woven by the Poets instantly propagated and eroded to even outer universes (different worlds). In the world, there were even many types of fanatical records of the primordial age that was handed down from generations where Vampires are a man-eating race, monsters who devoured even human corpses.' 'Wielders of another cosmology' The wielders all have the same extra ability, that is the ability to nullify Gifts : : She can understand how it is to neutralize the ability of a Gift. That type isn't any of unique Gift. Before a portion of the "Another Cosmology", this is nothing but an extra ability with additional value. 'Wielders of sun authorities' They can summon divine or star spirits (summon) ''': : ——The Sovereignties of the Sun that orbits the Little Garden. In this Little Garden where countless gods and deities roam, each star has its right to possession aka its Sovereignty. "Perseus", who possesses the Demon Star Algol is an example. Simply with the Sovereignty of a star, you can summon and abide an overwhelmingly strong Star Spirit or Divine Spirit.' Those who possess half of the Sun Authorities can restart history and create a new Little Garden '(Time manipulation/Reality warping and 1-A/1-B feat) : ' : '“In order to make a new Little Garden………… to restart history, the Authorities of half the suns are needed. The people of the upper realms are searching recklessly for you to take it back.”''' holders of Sun Authority can manipulate Little Garden's galaxies : : The fall of the Twelve Zodiac Constellations of the Equator is not a normal event. Also, to the galaxies of Little Garden, unless you are a the holder of Authority, otherwise even beings of Almighty Domain would be unable to manipulate them even for a slightest. With a certain number of them, you can freely manipulate the Akashic Record (Reality warping) : : Although the reason was unknown. The Authorites of the Sun does truly possess many gifts. : The 24 Sun Authorities themselves contain the power to interfere with the history of humanity, once you gathered certain number of them, even the Akashic Record can be manipulated. Catégorie:Billets de blog